Various dolls with clothing and accessories are known. Some dolls include removable clothing or accessories, such as shoes or purses, so that the doll's outfit may be selected and changed by a child. Playsets including toy wardrobes for retaining such accessories and clothing are also known. However, conventional dolls and playsets provide limited possibilities for reconfiguring the appearance of a doll or other toy.